This invention relates to a fairing for a motorcycle and more particularly to a motorcycle fairing of a construction which is adapted to provide an excellent straight-running stability and which is capable of reducing the influence of external forces, such as caused by lateral wind gusts, thereby to stabilize the running attitude of the motorcycle.
In the past, conventional motorcylce fairings have been generally shaped which a streamlined configuration in horizontal section so as to reduce air resistance of the motorcycle in operation to improve the straight-running stability thereof while maintaining the wind-shielding capacity thereof.
In such cases, however, to construct the fairing in the shape of a streamlined horizontal section as referred to above usually requires formation of relatively large wind-shielding side surfaces thereof extended longitudinally in the direction in which the motorcycle equipped with the fairing travels. For this reason, a fairing having relatively large longitudinally elongated side surfaces is liable to be influenced by side wind gusts, thereby impairing the running stability of the motorcycle.